Fate
by NeonFlower
Summary: Fate was cruel with everything. Even those who had escaped death still felt the immense guilt for living, even when their closest friends had been killed.


Fate was cruel.

All five were weak, having fought against fate multiple times and won. But, with their victory, it came with consequences. They had seen and experienced things that no human being should even have to think of. Along the brutal task to _survive,_ they had lost four to the hell they had escaped.

At first, they all seemed so happy to be alive, _to be free._ But the realization of their fallen classmates and teacher quickly dawned on them, knowing the fate that the curse gave off. No one except them, no one in the entire world would know of their existence. It was the hard truth, and it had come onto them quite painfully.

Over time, as days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, all five had been suffering deep psychological problems. Some worse than others, it was becoming apparent that anybody else could see them as crazy or insane. One even tried to bring back their dead friends, but failed miserably, ending in her sister's death. She felt responsible though, for the ones that had died, as she had suggested the charm to them. But due to the misleading internet post, they, like many others, had done the innocent little charm, and ended up in a place that no soul deserved to go.

Eventually, the five moved on, but still had the sickening thoughts of their dead friends in the back of their minds. They had excepted society as it was, and that the five of them would only remember those who were lost to the hallways of Heavenly Host Elementary School.

It was a small suggestion, but the other four had agreed whole-heartedly. And now all five were walking in a rather large cemetery, all dressed in formal wear. The forest surrounding the silent place shook lazily in the breeze. Nearing the forest's edge, they all slipped into the thick brush, disappearing behind the lining bushes. After trudging through dense foliage, they eventually exited the forest, coming up onto a hilltop that overlooked the valley below. The wind was stronger up here, and they could see that the sun was close to setting over the horizon.

He dropped the bag that was on his shoulder, a dull _'clank' _sound could be heard inside as it was put on the ground. Opening it up, four, well polished stones laid on top of each other, the top one marked with a name. The four older teenagers grabbed one of the stones, while the younger teen held the bouquet of flowers they had prepared.

Silently, they placed the polished stones next to each other on the hilltop, each with a engraved name. A shaky sigh escaped one of them, having placed her closest friend's stone.

"Yuka," The older brun male turned to his younger sister, the girl silent as she stepped forward with the bouquet. All of them plucked prepared flowers from it, and placed the brightly colored blossoms in front of each stone.

The wind had slowed down to a gentle breeze now, and the sun was setting. They took another moment of silence to pray for their classmates and teacher, each of their names carved careful into their artificial graves.

A quiet sob came from one of the girls, her breath hitched as another sob escaped her. The blonde next to her wrapped his arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her in anyway possible. She eventually calmed, but couldn't stop the immense mental pain that overcame her as the horrible, faint memories came flooding back.

After the sun had set, they had turned, walking away from the makeshift graves they had created for the ones they had lost. They knew it would only settle their guilt for living by just a bit, but they knew they would never get rid of the feeling completely. Not for the rest of their lives.

They knew fate was crafty. It had its ways to mess with those that escaped from it.

They knew that the curse would continue taking innocent lives, never stopping it's lust for blood.

But that didn't mean they couldn't try to fight it, just a bit at a time.

_R.I.P_

_Yui Shishido _

_Mayu Suzumoto_

_Sakutaro Morishige_

_Seiko Shinohara_

…


End file.
